Love? Forget About It!
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: THE EVERGOING SEQUEL TO SECRET BOYFRIEND PHILKIMI, CHUCKIEANGELICA, TOMMYLIL... and everything in between. Was going to just Phil & Kimi, but who am I kidding? Finished Secret Boyfriend and wondering what happens next for our couples? Look no further!
1. AN PRELUDING TO THE FIC

**Whew. Deep Breath. This has JUST become a saga.  
So we're on past 'Secret Boyfriend' to WHAT HAPPENS NEXT... (OOHHHH)**

_Partially cause I get bored just writing about Phil and Kimi with none of my other fave couples and partly because It needs a bit of a reworking to get it up to standard with my other stuff._

---

**In this saga: Love? Forget About It! we will find out:**

_How does everyone react to Tommy and Lil's new relationship?_

Will Phil get busted for taking Kimi out, out of pity about her unrequited feelings for Tommy?

How will Angelica screw up her new relationship with Chuckie, and will dressing like a geek be able to win him back (if she'd even want to that is)?

Does the writer have too much free time on her hands?

**Oooohhhh... the MYSTERY, the SUSPENSE...**

Read on...

---

Secret Boyfriend Summary

PART 1

The gang get pulled away on a weekend vacation at the beach, Angelica becomes responsible for Chuckie's sunburn and has to stay and watch over him while everyone else is sightseeing.

She decides to have a little fun and watch him squirm, but just as she is teaching him to kiss, they get caught on camera.

Chuckie is upset at his friends for making fun of him (or so it seems) and when he goes out, there's Angelica again, ready to pick up where they left off (but for research purposes only of course)

PART 2

Chuckie scores a hot date and he nervously asks Tommy to be there with him in case a disaster strikes. It does strike when Angelica happens to be shopping at the same mall that day and takes him down a peg. Tommy and Lil go after her to confront her, but finds she's a little upset over the whole thing.  
Tommy tells Chuckie not to give up on dating when he comes back and finds that his hot date has left him there, because he wasn't honest about having his friends spy on their date.

It's all just as well because Susie is going to ask him to a game, and Angelica tries to sway him from taking the date with her. But by the time she acts, it's too late.

PART 3

Out on the date, Chuckie just can't get Angelica out of his mind, especially after she 'asked' him out. Susie catches on and he feebly looses another girls affections, due to a deep seated obsession with the one who goes out of his way to makes him miserable.

When he goes and hunts her down, telling her he's reconsidered she is quite cruel in telling him it was all a mistake.

Broken hearted Chuckie relies on his friends, who confront her on her evil ways.  
She apologises, but at his sarcasm, cracks and kisses him to make sure he really knows who's boss.

At their courage to get together, Lil shows her affection for Tommy and Phil groans... what's with everyone getting together... 


	2. PHILS POV 1

****

You know it. I don't own Rugrats/AGU... blah, blah, blah, blah (disrespectful, me? nooooooooooooooo)  
---

PHIL'S P.O.V

"Arggh! Get out of here T!"

He may have been one of my closest friends but ever since he started dating my sister, we'd hang out less and less and NOW he barges in and catches me catching a glance down Kimi's top.

Not that I meant to look (of course), but who am I to have any part in the way which my eye travels when my mind is focused on other things (namely the stupidity of their new "relationship")?

My face goes red.

I try and act all joking but it's a bit late for that and then he's gone again, as quickly as he came, acting as if we hadn't known each other since before we could talk.

Kimi raises her head from sketching and squares me in the eye.  
"What's your deal, Phil? He probably just wants to hang out."

"Yeah, after he's been 'hanging out' with my sister all afternoon."

She looks at me sympathetically.

"It's really eating you up, isn't it?"

I don't really know what to say. Lil liked to joke that maybe if I was "getting any" I wouldn't be so offended... but he was supposed to be MY friend and that's why it hurts.

It's like he's made a choice between me and my sister and I lucked out.

But Kimi's always been there for me... come to think of it, anything more would just be complicated. I'm not the type of guy to jump on the bandwagon and get in on all this dating nonsense.

Especially with Kimi, not that she'd ever think of me that way.

"Let's go to your place" I grunted eventually.

The Finster residence, where I spent a lot of time getting away from it all.

I used to be cool in my own place, my sanctuary. But now what was the use of staying? Especially if I had to see THEM.

Why does growing up have to suck so bad?

---

FROM PHIL'S BEDROOM, TO THE FINSTER LIVING ROOM

"Oh look what Kimi found" "Angelica said scathingly, "I think it's a useless, ugly... oh. False alarm... it's just Phil"

Chuckie blushed a little, he knew he couldn't excuse her behavior and do to so would just end up in a fight. Instead he greated the two,  
"Hey guys" he said brightly, "you get bored at the Devilles?"

I screwed up my face in disgust "Tommy & Lil. Again. It's like I'm not safe in my own house."

"Too bad" Angelica said again, "cause I'm getting sick of seeing you here sulking." She was being as nice as she could, really.

"You don't have to be here!"

"Newsflash Deville: we do. My dad is practically taking time off work just to see that I don't have Chuckie over any time that he doesn't know about."

I laughed, she leaned over and kissed Chuckie, who blushed brighter and fiddled with his hands akwardly in his lap as she did so. I guess he wasn't used to being kissed in public.

"Ew. I did NOT have to see that." Kimi said.

For a second there, it seemed she was as relationship phobic as I was... and that's how it all began.

-  



	3. PHILS POV 2

"You'd think that people would have lost their minds" I said as I looked around the lunch hall to all the flurry of Valentines day.

"I think that it's great." My sister said, who was sitting across from me at lunch with her new boyfriend.

"You would." I snapped. I don't think Tommy even realise that I was less than impressed with their new found feelings. Especially with their timing. A Valentines Day dance tonight. Even more of an excuse.

"So who are you going to ask P man?" Tommy said unconciously trying to prevent a family fued. He'd been doing it for so long it was almost like a second nature to him.

"I'm not going."

"You're not?" Kimi asked, sitting beside me and catching the last half of our conversation.

"Yeah. Beats having to watch Romeo and Juliet over there fawn over each other all night." I said to her.

"Is that what this is about?" Asked Tommy.

"Well, what did you THINK would happen?" I said "This is supposed to be normal because we've known each other all our lives? No. That only makes it weirder."

I stalked off. Kimi followed me.

"That wasn't very nice"

"Hey! I tried." I smirked a little. They had it coming.

"Well get over it. I'm not happy about this either.because I actually liked Tommy... a lot. But they're our friends and I'm happy for them."

Kimi walked away from me and I felt this dull thudding at the back of my head... I thought of calling out to her but it was too late.

---

I was home free. And as if it hadn't been a tough enough day. Rounded on by Kimi, ignoring Tommy and being face to face with so much grossness that I felt a little sick to my stomach.

I was just about to go into my bedroom and refuse to come out for the night, when my darling sister was blocking my path (darn. paper doesn't pick up sarcasm).

She had her arms crossed.

"What now?" I groaned.

"You KNOW 'what now' Phillip. You've completely destroyed my life you know that?" She lay into me. "You could have told me how you felt before telling the whole cafeteria. But you didn't."

"Completely destroyed your life? That's a joke." I snorted.

"Tommy's not even taking me to the dance tonight, you know that? He wanted to come over and talk to you. I told him I wanted to have a word with you first." Her eyes blazed with anger.

"I'm glad."

"What is WRONG with you? I thought of all people you'd be happy for me."

I was... amazed that she could say such a thing.

"Happy for you?" My voice incredulous,

"You, my sister, who has taken it upon herself to become an Angelica clone this year. You've changed Lillian and I don't trust you with Tommy for one second. And Angelica? We could never even stand one of her, and now you want to prance around in your cheerleading costume and looked at boys and DATE one of our oldest friends?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Lil. But you've changed and I don't like it!"

I pushed past her and slammed the door.

That'll teach her.

For a second I thought she had gone but she yelled to the door "It's LILLIAN, PHILLIP!"

I felt better for a second, but the real victim here was Kimi.

I should have said something to Lil. I HAD to make her feel better. It was my duty as a friend.

I picked up the phone and dailed. 


	4. TO THE DANCE

KIMI'S P.O.V

"You're coming right?" My brother eyed me worriedly at the foot of my bedroom door.

I put my hair in a ponytail and raised my eyebrows. "It's a couple's dance. I've got no date."

From the look on his striken face I went over to him and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "You'll be fine."

He was, well, whiter than usual.

"Tommy will be there" I went on, trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah." he agreed, but looked deep in thought. "It's just, it's our first... public appearance. I'm afraid I'm going to... dissapoint her."

"That's not like Angelica to not give you a list of ways not to screw this up" I laughed.

He gulped. "Yeah, she has."

"Oh."

"Kimi-chan. Phone call." It was mom. I went and picked it up.

"Get your dancing shoes on Kimi Watanabe-Finster. We're going to that dance."

"Phil?"

"You didn't think I'd let you sit at home, did you?"

I was suspicous. "Has this got anything to do with what I told you at lunch?"

"At lunch? What was that? I've already forgotten" he joked on the other line.

I put my hand over the reciever.

"Looks like I've got a date after all." I said to my brother, in which a grin immediately lit up his face. Maybe Tommy and Lil dating wasn't going to be so bad after all.

---

TOMMY'S P.O.V

AT THE DANCE LATER

"Hey, you changed your mind!" I said. I was really pleased to see him.

I was there to film the dance and by chance, I'd run into Lil and she'd told me everything that happened. So it looked like everything was back on.  
I was estatic.

"Yeah" but Phil's eyes were on Lil. "So did you."

"Yeah, well..." I shuffled uncomfortably. Maybe it wasn't as 'all good' as I thought it was.  
"Lil told me you guys had made up and it was ok."

"Did she?"

"Com'on Phil" Kimi said, tugging on his shirt and looked as though she was pleading him not to make a scene.

I didn't think he was still angry at me. She was the one who asked me out! But I had to say something.

"Phil, man. I think we need to talk."

"Go ahead."

"If this is causing any problems" I held up my hand in Lil's. "Then we can work something out."

"Yeah?"

I looked cautiously at my new girlfriend. "I don't want to stop seeing Lil."

"It's Lillian..." he spat, immitating his only slightly older sister.

One of my best friends ever had his arms crossed and was looking quite unlike his usual joking self. With anyone else, he'd be protective of his sister, but instead he seemed more protective of me!

"Phillip" Lil said in a warning tone "you make a scene and I'm going to make sure you're grounded for the rest of the year."

"Ohhhhh... yeah... like I'm scared" he responded sarcastically to her threat. He looked over to Kimi who was giving me an apologetic grin.  
"You guys have made your choice. Enjoy the dance."

Was the last thing he said before stalking off. I looked to Lil who shrugged.

"I'm thinking that maybe you haven't told me everything..." 


	5. AFTER THE DANCE

LILLIAN'S P.O.V

How dare he!

I looked over to my brother on the dance floor who was dipping Kimi in an extravagant dance move and laughing loudly, making a false attempt to drop her.

"He's being stupid. You know what Phil's like." I told Tommy and squeezed his hand.

Tommy frowned. "Yeah I guess."

He didn't move after that. Just kinda rocked on his feet and I was starting to think this was a bad idea.

There were heaps of boys at this school, so why Tommy?

Well, for a start he was sweet, and nice and a good loyal friend... but maybe all those qualities assured that this wasn't going to work out. I mean, I'm not like that. Not anymore.

"Is that Angelica over there?" I asked trying to keep the focus off Phil, Kimi or our problems for a solid three minutes.

"Yeah. But where's Chuckie?"

We exchanged looks.

"This can't be good" he answered his own question and pulled me outside.

---

KIMI'S P.O.V

I laughed all the way to my doorstep. It's always like that with Phil. We'd had a ball, and I'd forgotten all about having to put on a brave face in regards to Tommy and Lil's new relationship.

"I didn't know you could dance so well" I laughed, not deciding whether I was being sarcastic saying this or for real.

He pulled out a few moves, but most of it was just joking around. Nevertheless, it was heaps of fun.

"Yeah. I was a tap dancer from way back."

"No you weren't."

"Hey! I could have been!" He joked back in mock defensiveness.

"Thanks Phil."

"Anytime. If anyone deserves a pity date, it's you."

I hit him and we continued to stand there in partial akwardness.

"See you tomorrow ok?" He finished for me finally.

"No problem."

When I went inside, I thought I'd stop by Chuckie's bedroom to see how the date went. I didn't actually pay him much attention for the entire night, but as soon as I swung open the door - I knew the answer to that. 


	6. GIRLS AT HOME

_I am such a sucker for you guys.   
I didn't expect I'd ever update this, but I was inspired by you sweeties that reviewed.   
Big kisses all round.  
Here's some Chuckie/Angelica stuff. Both girls are at respective homes in the story._

---------------------- 

KIMI'S P.O.V (continued)

"So, sport. How'd it go?"

He slunked into an upright position on his bed and looked me in the eye.

"Great. If you like being humilated." He answered in his usual sarcastic tone and heaved a sigh. "You can say it: I'm gullible."

"You're gullible Chuck." I repeated and sat down next to him.

"We're a pair aren't we? Alone on Valentines day."

"I thought you were out with Phil."

"You know what I mean."

I put an arm around his shoulders and gave him another sympathetic grin.

"So, tell me everything?"

"Everything? From when Phil came to pick you up and yelled through the keyhole for 5 straight minutes?"

"Yeah. Mom wasn't too happy about that."

"Ok." He took a deep breath, "Here it goes. We met outside the school. She dragged me inside. I was nervous, as usual. And then she saw her cheerleading buddies and it was all over. That's it"  
He looked at me and rubbed his hands on his pants awkwardly "You can console me now."

I wish I had something really good to say, but all that came out was "Well, you know Angelica."

"Tommy and Lil came outside and tried to talk me into sticking around, but there wasn't much point."

"Tommy and Lil, huh?" He didn't have a clue about my feelings, but a put on a brave smile and acted like it was just a casual question.

"Yeah. At least they had a good night. I got ditched, you were stuck with Phil. One out of three is OK."

Another thing he didn't have any idea about, somehow I suspected that Tommy and Lil's night wasn't the dream night they had invisioned for a first date. And somehow, (and I felt a pit widening in my stomach from guilt) It may have been partially, if not totally the fault of Phil and myself for not supporting them.

---

ANGELICA'S P.O.V

"What makes you think there's a problem?" I said to my mother sweetly, as she came in the room and enquired to why I had been stomping around for the last fifteen minutes.

No. There wasn't anything wrong. Only the fact that I had stood outside and waited for Freckles Finster, who seemed to have turned into a cry baby who couldn't stand to see me doing a little socializing!

By the time I realized he was gone, I spent a whole 25 minutes outside waiting to see if he was around, OK... It may not have been 25 minutes. But no one should make Angelica Pickles wait!

Of all people he should know the system by now.

My mother crossed her arms and gave me a look that said "really?"

I sat down at my desk.

"Are all valentines day's this crummy?"

"Of course not. Just the one's with the people that really count."

"Real uplifting."

"Your dad can testify that you've never once liked valentines day."

"Must be because the male population in general, sucks with a capital S."

"Then why don't you do it over?"

"What?"

"Valentines day doesn't just have be a day, Angie."

"That's so lame." I said. But this could have it's merits. How long could I milk this for? After all, tomorrow may not be valentines day, but it was a new day, almost a new week...

I had to prepare. I would make that Finster geek, who is supposed to be my loyal boyfriend, grovel his way to the ground and prove his loyalty... or else. 


	7. DISCONTINUED NOTICE

I have not continued this story due to a number of reasons - straying from IC to OOC, lack of ideas.

Oh, well.

Thanks to loyal readers, reviewers and people's that had an alert on this story.

Good news is, I've taken up a new story from Captial-C's RV Remix thingie.

Please read, review and stuff.

Thanks again!


End file.
